A Good Samaritan
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Idiom Series - Daniel comes across a good samaritan.


This is a series of stories using idioms as the base.

* * *

><p>This takes place early in the series since Daniel still has long hair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Series: <strong>Idiom series

* * *

><p>AN: All definitions come from the book _From the Horse's Mouth_ by John Ayto. If you enjoy idioms, I highly recommend this one.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: None<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Good Samaritan<strong>

**Idiom: **_good Samaritan:_ a charitable or helpful person.

Vala took in the rubble that used to be her cargo ship and let out a gusty sigh. Well, not her cargo ship, exactly. She'd borrowed it from a friend and had planned on returning it before he realised it was gone. That was definitely not going to happen now. With another sigh, she left the wreckage behind and made her way toward the nearest village. Maybe she could find an unsupervised ship that needed liberating. If not, she'd have to try the next planet. Hopefully this one had a Chappa'ai.

She hadn't been walking for more than fifteen minutes when she heard the unmistakable sound of Jaffa footsteps. Taking cover behind some trees, she watched as a young man ran by, shooting a strange weapon in the direction of the noise. She could just see a group of Jaffa, at least ten of them, and knew the man was never going to make it. She was torn between helping him and self-preservation. If she called out to him, she risked giving away her position. But if she didn't do something, this man would surely die. When she saw him trip over a fallen limb, she knew what she had to do. Damn, why had she been born with a conscience? Her father always said it was going to be her downfall.

"Hey!" she whispered loudly. The man turned toward her and she motioned for him to join her. "Over here. Hurry!"

He did as told and soon they were concealed behind her nest of trees. They crouched down and she held her breath, hoping the Jaffa would pass them by. After a few moments they did just that and she sighed in relief. But she didn't let her guard down, knowing they'd likely be back.

"Thank you." the man said and she finally turned in his direction, making sure to keep most of her focus on their surroundings. She was nearly distracted from that objective when she got a good look at him. He had long sand-coloured hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Too bad they were hidden behind a pair of ridiculously round spectacles. This man was gorgeous! Shaking herself out of the thoughts, she turned back to where she'd last seen the Jaffa.

"My name's Daniel." he said when he must have realised she wasn't going to say anything. She eyed him speculatively for a moment but still refused to answer. No way was she going to tell this stranger, handsome as he was, her name. There was no telling who he worked for. Instead, she glanced down to what he was wearing. It looked like some sort of uniform but none she'd ever seen. And that weapon...No, better to keep her identity a secret for now. Not like they were going to be in each other's company much longer. Once she figured it was safe to move, she'd send him on his way and go find herself some transportation off this planet.

"So, not the talkative type, I take it." he tried again.

"Not when I'm hiding from Jaffa." she finally answered. "Now, could you please be quiet before they hear us and come back?" He went a little pale but nodded his acquiescence. Sighing in relief, she turned back toward the terrain. She _would_ have had to save the life of the most chatty man in the universe.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the Jaffa returning and motioned for Daniel to get down again. She watched on as the group headed straight for them and readied her weapon for attack. Before she could do anything, though, she heard shots ring out and two Jaffa fell dead. Shooting a look in the direction of the weapon's fire, she saw three figures dressed in the same uniform as this Daniel and watched as they continued to take out the Jaffa. She quickly joined in and soon they were all on the ground.

"Friends of yours?" she asked.

"Yup. Let me introduce you."

She was about to say yes when she noticed the tall one. He had a Jaffa emblem on his forehead and it looked to be the mark of a First Prime. She gulped and started to back away. "Maybe next time." With that, she ran off as quickly as she could.

Daniel watched in wonder as his mysterious rescuer disappeared into the trees and waited for his team to join him.

"Who was that, Daniel?" Jack asked.

He didn't know how to answer that since she'd never told him her name. Finally he settled for the one thing he _did_ know. "Just a good Samaritan."

Jack eyed him strangely then shrugged, slapping him on the back. As they headed back toward the stargate, Daniel couldn't keep his thoughts from straying to the raven-haired woman and wondered if he'd ever see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R does not mean read and run. Please review!<strong>


End file.
